Promise
by Ancamna
Summary: Mikami horrible betrayed Matsuda when he tried to kill him using the death note. Lover betrays lover, kiss me, kill me, how will you brake me today?


**Promise**

Concrete walls and steal bars held a bird in a cage, or rather held Mikami in a prison cell. All was silent, he was surrounded by total darkness, if they kept him like that he knew he would go mad, though most said he already did, His god was no god, just a scared insane man who had good beliefs. What started as good crumbled into nothing but dirty, disgusting dust. As he sat on his bed in the hell known as prison, his mind began to wonder, thoughts and ideas swirled though his mind. All of them meant nothing any more. His interrogation would start up again tomorrow, he did not know what lye a head of him, all he had was the gift of hind sight, which was no gift at all. The only thing he had to think about was the deeds that had landed him in this godless place.

Sleep soon took over his tired body, the way silence had consumed him before the darkness had crept up and signaled everyone to go to bed. It was bed or to suffer the consequences of day light awakening him and he would have to function with sleep deprived mind, which he could no longer afford the luxury of.

The next morning two guards escorted Mikami into a privet interrogation room. Matsuda sat quietly watching as they walked through the door. Mikami sat down a cross from Matsuda, after removing the hand cuffs that held his wrists together, they walked out. They had been given there orders previous to escorting him there. Matsuda would interrogate Mikami alone, they did as they were told, no questions asked. The lovers looked at each other.

"So you were the 3rd Kira all along?"

"Yes, I was," Mikami looked down at the table he sat at.

"And you were going to kill me?"

"I didn't want to, I really didn't,"Mikami looked up with pleading eyes.

"Then why? Why did you? You were going to kill me!"

"I'm sorry, but-"

"I love you!" Matsuda screamed at his lover.

"What?" Mikami was unable to grasp what he had said to him.

"I loved you," he corrected himself, "I was going to tell you after the Kira Case was closed, we could have had a life together!" Matsuda was in tears. Mikami got up to comfort his heart broken lover, but Matsuda moved away. It hurt him, but he couldn't blame his uke for doing so.

In his mind he thought, no he knew that he had to kill everyone there but Kira. However in his heart he wanted to die with Matsuda. When none of them died he was happy at first, then horror took him over. His Su-chan, as he sometimes called Matsuda, was alive which gave him immense joy. His horror was the fact that everyone else lived as well, and now knew that he was the 3rd or was it fourth Kira now? Well, he was a Kira and Su-chan was a detective that wanted to bring all the Kiras to justice. He also was angry that his quest for justice had finally been brought to an end. Nothing could ever set things right once again, if they could call it right before hand, which in his opinions he seriously doubted it to be so.

Su-chan loved him and he loved Su-chan. Though he had tried to kill him. Matsuda's sobs were growing quieter, a sign that he was finally calming down a bit. Mikami forced himself to look at his poor Su-chan.

"How could you?" his voice cracking in places.

"I had to,"he insisted.

"You had a choice, you could have told me!" he started crying once more, "I meant nothing to you did I!" he gasped out hiccuping in anger and grief.

"You mean the world to me," he tried to usurer the crying man. Matsuda hid his face in the shadows in the furthest right hand corner of the concrete room.

"LIES! ALL LIES!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. " I hate you Mikami Teru, I hate you as much as I could have ever loved you!"

This broke the last Kira, he fell to his knees clutching his chest. How could he say such a thing to him, first he claims that he loves him and now he hates him! Mikami got to his feet and walked over to the other man. He was glad that they had removed the cuffs before leaving the two alone. He hugged his Su-chan tightly he whispered those there words over and over again in his ear. Dropping to his knees he covered his ears in an attempt to clock out all of the 'I love yous', which had done more damage to him then anything else about this whole situation. They stabbed him in the heart repeatedly, twisting the dagger over and over, if anyone could die from this feeling he knew he would.

"Stop, just STOP!" but his demands of stopping fell on def ears. Mikami over powered him so his arms were trapped at his sides, and he had to heat Mikami's treacherous, venomous words, over again.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," the chant made his heart skip a beat as he remembered the time they had spent together, thoes were the happiest moments of his life. However it didn't last, his heart remembered before his mind and squeezed its self violently, as though Mikami had put his hand threw his chest and was squeezing the life out of him. He wished that he had actually died in that ware house instead of living to see his boyfriend in prisoned for being a kira. If only he had died with the love for Mikami in his heart instead of living a sick twisted life of knowledge. He had been caressed by a murderers hand, it made him sick just thinking of it.

"I have a plan," Mikami said nuzzling Su-chan's neck, just like he had done on the day when they had first become a couple. "If you really want to be with me then tell me now, if you don't..." his voice trailed off, hoping that it was the first part of his sentence.

"I do but-"

"Sssshhhh, I'll take care of everything, so we can be together."

"But-" Mikami turned Su-chan's face to the side and kissed him. He tried to put all his passion into the kiss. He had this one and only chance just to prove to his Su-chan to stay with him. Breaking the kiss Su-chan spoke in a breathless whisper.

"How?"

"Don't worry you'll find out, I promise; everything will be alright in the end.

"Alright," Matsuda kissed him again, "Alright."

The rest of the supposed interaction went on with 'I love yous' and affection. Matsuda finally had to leave before anyone got suspicious of what was going on. They said their good beys and Matsuda left. Mikami promised Matsuda that they would be together again, one day.

**A.N.: In the end Matsuda's love for Mikami blinded him so much so when they are in the same room together that he believed in anything that his lover said. It's the purest of love that binds people together, do I listen to my heart or to my head. Sometimes your head knows best, listen to both and you will find happiness on what ever path you choose. I did and I regret nothing that has happened.**


End file.
